Trouble comes in 3s
by Rapid Ruby
Summary: mainly candy with side plot of dreamer and awakened dreamers. Maria Deluca is sent to Roswell with her brothers to stay with her aunt because her parents believe that Maria, Zan and Max are too wild. Part 5 added 2905
1. part 1

**Title:** Trouble comes in 3s

**Author: **Ruby

**Email: **randy_hart4@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roswell if I did would I of let season three go down the way it did?

**Summary: **Maria moves to Roswell with her Max and Zan. As soon as she sees the rebel without a cause Michael Guerin she knew she had to get with him but she got her work cut out since Michael isn't interested in anything especially Maria Deluca. Max and Zan are close no matter how different they are but what happens when they both fall for the same girl and who will Liz chose wild child Zan or the quiet and shy Max? 

**Author's notes: **This is completely AU and had no aliens. 

**Feedback: **Review, Review, Review!

                                                                                               ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is so unfair!" Maria Deluca whined as she walked along her brothers and towards her aunt's house, the house that was to become her prison.

"This is your fault!" Zan Deluca, Maria older and if you asked him extremely good-looking brother declared 

"Why is it my fault? I wasn't the only the one that was caught doing stuff that they shouldn't be doing, I wasn't the only one that got sent to this dump!" Maria said glaring at Zan, she couldn't believe he was going to try and past all the blame on to her when he was as much to blame as she was.

"Its both of your faults. If you two weren't so wild then now of this would have happened and we would still be in LA with mom and dad instead of being stick in this stupid sandbox of a town!" Max Deluca, Zan's identical twin said still feeling pissed that he had been forced to join his delinquent siblings in Roswell NM when he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Hey just because we not boring like I don't know say you doesn't mean we are wild!" Maria said hauntingly glaring at him. 

Max just rolled his eyes at her wondering if she would ever realize that her cold looks and hard words had no affect on him.

"Anyway I wouldn't call us wild I would just say that we were a little untamed." Zan said grinning at Max. Sometimes he couldn't believe that him and Max shared the same gene pool, Max was so different from him in everyway apart from looks.

"You know untamed is basically the same as wild right?" Max asked looking at his brother like he was an idiot.

"Fine we're wild at least we not bookish and boring!" Maria stated poking her tongue out him.

"Hey I am not boring and I am so not bookish. I like to have fun as much as the next guy I just don't think spending the night in a jail cell is fun!" Max said pushing the doorbell as they came to a stop at the front door.

"What can I say? Trouble is my middle name." Maria said smiling slightly at Max.

"I think it must be something in the genes cause I can't help but get into trouble!" Zan said a smirk on his face as he started to plan all the trouble he could cause here in good old Roswell, if his parents thought he was bad in LA wait until he got started here.

"Look you two mom and dad said that we could home if we behaved for aunt Amy so promise me you will be on your best behaviour cause I want to home as soon as possible." Max said looking at his brother and sister expectedly.

Maria and Zan shared a look; a look that Max knew meant one thing. Trouble was it way!

"I promise!" Maria lied her fingers crossed behind her back

"Yeah me too." Zan said his fingers also crossed.

Max sighed and wondered why he even bothered to try and talk sense into them. They always did what they wanted regardless of what he thought or said and they always managed to bring him with them into whatever trouble they found themselves in.

"I don't know why I even bother." Max said voicing his thought 

"Me neither!" Zan said grinning at his younger brother.

"Do you think that she gone out?" Maria asked as she reached pass Max and pushed the doorbell again

"Who knows?" Zan said leaning up against the wall

"You know I heard that aunt Amy was dating the town's sheriff" Maria stated causing her brothers' eyes to widen in shock

"The sheriff? Great that's all we need." Max said. Today was getting better and better he thought bitterly.

"Are you sure? Aunt Amy always used to say that there was nothing worst then a cop!" Zan said looking at Maria doubtfully and running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"I don't know I am just repeating what I heard." Maria said shrugging her shoulders

"I am so bored!" Max sighed. He hated waiting around and waiting on the doorstep for his aunt to open the goddamn door was about as boring as watching grass grow.

"Join the club little bro!" Zan said

"Hey I am queen of that club!" Maria said playing with one of her soft brown curls

"You would be!" 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Maria asked her green eyes flashing

"It means that you are a drama queen with the attention span of a fish!" Zan stated 

"I am not a drama queen! Tell him Max that I am not a drama queen and that he is a drag queen with the attention span of a of a dead fish!" Maria said looking to Max for back up

"Drag queen? That rich coming from you! Max you tell our baby sister that she is a…"

"Hey I got an idea why don't you both stupid up?" Max said annoyed because they always fought like this and they always expected him to join sides with one or the other or for him to play peacemaker but today he couldn't be bothered with Maria or Zan, it was too god damn hot and he was stuck in Roswell with them for god knows how long.

"Maybe we should just break in!" Maria said casually 

"Great idea Ria!" Zan said grinning at her, he looked at Max expecting him to start on about what a bad idea it was and that they should just wait until their aunt Amy turned up.

"I suggest that we break in through the back door." Max said and started to lead the way through to the back garden.

Maria and Zan stare after their brother in shock

"What?" Max asked turning round when he noticed that Maria and Zan weren't following him.

"Did you just suggest the back door?" Zan asked his voice filled with disbelief

"Look its too god damn hot to be outside and I am tired!" Max said

"You know I think our little Max might have a little bit of the wild child gene in him after all!" Zan said causing Maria to giggle and Max to snort with laughter

"Wild my ass! The heat must be frying his brain!" Maria laughed as they followed Max into the background

"Yeah whatever ha ha you're so funny now can just hurry up and get us inside the house!" Max said rolling his eyes and moving behind Zan and Maria letting them get to the back door so that they could do whatever they did.

"Would you like the honor?" Maria asked Zan gesturing towards the lock on the door.

"Nope you can to do it." Zan said letting Maria do it because he was too lazy

Maria got down on her knees bringing her eye level with the lock and examined it.

"You know someone should tell aunt Amy that's she got to get a better lock!" Maria said as she pulled a few hair clips from her hair and set to work on the lock.      

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that!" Max said sarcastically 

"I had a dog and his name was bingo!" Maria stated gleefully as the lock made a pop sound and the door 

"I hate it when she does that!" Zan said walking past Maria and into the house

"I really hate it when she does that!" Max said nodding

"Hey its cute!" Maria declared following them in.

"Oh my god!" Zan and Max said coming to a complete stop in front of the living room door causing Maria to walk into their backs

"Hey what's going on?" Maria asked shoving past them

"Oh my god!" Maria said covering her eyes

"Gross!" 

"So gross and so very wrong!"

"Scared! I am so scarred for life!"

"Kids! Hey I didn't expect you to arrive for a few more hours!" Amy Deluca said getting up from the floor

"Yeah I bet!" Zan said keeping his eyes shut and trying to block the image from his brain

"Um yeah well haven't you all grown and stuff. Kids I would like you to meet Jim, Jim this is Max, Zan and Maria!" Amy said smiling sheepishly at her sister's kids

"Its nice to meet you all!" Jim said a faint blush on his cheek from being caught making out on the floor of his girlfriend's living room by members of her family.

"A pleasure I am sure." Maria said her hands still covering her eyes

"You can open your eyes now!" Amy said

"We fine!" Zan said speaking for all of them

"You know why don't you three go to the Crashdown and get something to eat my treat!" Amy said reaching for her purse

"Good idea!" Maria said although she had no idea where the crashdown was.

"Um yeah. Thanks aunt Amy!" Max said opening his eyes slightly 

"My pleasure here and take the car as well!" she said placing Max the car kegs and some money.

"We see ya later then!" Max said and grabbed his brother and sister and started to drag them out

"Its safe to open your eyes now!" he told them

"That was so gross. I can't believe aunt Amy and that guy were…"

"Hello trying to repress the memory here!" Maria said cutting Zan off before he could start retelling the horrible details

"Let's just go to the Crashdown!" Max said

"You know I wonder if there's going to be any hot waitresses!" Zan said

"Or waiters!" Maria added

"Not that any waiters are going to get near my little sister!" Zan stated

"I am a big girl I can decide you gets near me!"

"Maybe when you are thirty you can pick your own boyfriends but until then me and Max are going to watch your back!"

"That is so unfair Zan!"

"Life is unfair!"

"To the Crashdown!" Max muttered under his breath as Zan and Maria started to argue in the back off the car.

TBC…


	2. part 2

**Author's notes: **Hey guys, sorry it taken me so long to update this fic but I have been busy with life and today as been the first time in ages that I have had any time. Anyway I hope you like the update and remember to review.

Ruby

Part 2

"Oh my god I can not believe this place!" Maria said covering her mouth in horror as she and her brothers entered the Crashdown.

"If people back in LA could only see me now!" Zan muttered feeling the same horror as Maria

"Hey guys it can't be all that bad." Max said trying to sound cheerful when he was feeling the same as Zan and Maria. 

"Who are you kidding?" asked Maria as they went to sit in one of the near by booths 

"This place is a dump!" Max sighed

"I wish we were back home!" Zan said in a slight whiney tone

"I can't believe mom and dad sent us here!" Maria said leaning her chin on her right hand.

"What else do you expect from them? If things get too hard for them then the answer is to send us away!" Zan stated bitterly 

"Yeah the only reason they didn't send us to grandma's is because she has had us the last four times!" said Max

"At least grandma's was in New York, New York was fun! I wish we were at Grandma's" Maria said wishfully 

"Welcome to the Crashdown can I take your order please?" a girl with mousy brown hair asked

"We not ready to order any food yet I just take a cherry coke for now please!" Maria said with a small smile.

The waitress looked at Zan and Max expecting an answer on what they wanted to drink.

"You know just make that three cherry cokes please!" Maria said answering for her brothers who had lost the ability to talk for themselves   

"Okay I be back with your drinks!" the girl said with a fleeting smile

"Mine!" Max and Zan said at the exact same time when the waitress was out of hearing range

"Oh boy!" Maria said rolling her eyes as Max and Zan glared at each other

"I saw her first!"

"No you never I did!"

"I think you will find that I did Maxwell!" Zan said glaring at Max

"I don't think so somehow Zander!" Max said glaring back at Zan

"This is so embarrassing!" Maria sighed slumping back in the seat

"Why do you always want the things I want?" Max asked looking angrily at Zan

"Excuse me! Don't you think you got that the wrong way round! You always want what I want!" Zan said the look on his face the identical to the one on Max's

"Look will you two idiots just shut up before someone hears you!" Maria hissed at them

"He started it!" Max said trying to pass the blame to Zan

"No I never you did!" Zan said pointing towards his younger double

"God why do you both have to act like such five year olds?" Maria sighed rolling her eyes 

"And I guess that you are always acting your age!" 

"Well duh!" 

"I bet you twenty dollars that she picks me over you!" Max said to Zan

"You're on little brother. I just hope that you can pay up!" Zan said with a dangerous smirk that said let the fun begin.

"Hey here are your drinks!" Liz said putting three cherry cokes on the table. She smiled at the two guys and the girl sat there.

"Are you ready to order?" Liz asked and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the way the two guys were staring at her

"Yeah sure…Liz isn't it?" Zan asked sweetly 

"Well duh Zan that's what's the nametag says. Excuse my brother he's not to quick!" Max said with a dashing smile towards the waitress 

'Oh boy' Maria thought to herself as the waitress blushed and smiled at her brothers.

"Hey can I have some fries and a cheese burger!" Maria said kicking Zan under the table to make sure that he understood that he wasn't to say anything else to Max or the waitress  

The waitress didn't seem to hear Maria because all her attention was focused on the twins in front of her.

"So you new to Roswell right?" Liz asked blushing slightly as she looked at the two boys

"Well duh. Hello can I get some service here?" Maria asked and felt like jumping up and down to get some attention 

"Maria, don't be so rude!" Max ordered shooting Maria a look before looking back at Liz with a smile 

"Sorry about her lack of manners she was raised by monkeys in a zoo!" Zan stated causing Liz to giggle

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you said?" Maria eyes flashed with anger, there was no way she was going to let her brothers humiliate her just to get into a stupid waitress's pants.

"She also has a hearing problem!" Max stated causing Liz to blush again

"Not mention all the other problems she suffers from!" Zan said

"We could start to list them but it would take all day!" Max stated sadly shaking his head. Maria's eyes narrowed evilly as she looked at her brothers.

There was no need to embarrassing her in front of this mousy waitress just because they wanted in the mousy waitress's stupid pants.

Well they weren't the only ones who could be embarrassing. No she was going to embarrassing them so much that they wouldn't be able to look the waitress in the face ever again.  

"Okay that's it I promised I wouldn't bring this up but I can't take this anymore!" Maria said and her brothers looked at her in confusing along with Liz

"Maria, what the hell are you doing?" Zan asked as Maria climbed over Max and stood in front of Liz

"I am sorry you two but I can't let you do this!" Maria said shaking her head sadly

"Huh?" the twins said together and watched in horror as Maria grinned at them. That grin sent a shiver down the boys' spines. They knew what it meant; Maria was about to do something she shouldn't.

"Maria…" Zan said hoping that he could stop her but it was too late.

Maria threw her arm across Liz's shoulders and started to lead the girl away from the booth

"Liz right?" Maria said trying to keep a straight face

"Um yeah" Liz said looking nervously at the girl.

"I just want you to know that I did this for your own good and I bet you are wondering what is going on aren't you honey!" Maria said 

"Um yeah!" Liz stated nervously since the thought had been running through her mind! Why had this girl dragged her away from the most gorgeous guys Liz had ever set eyes on? Maybe she was dating one of them and wanted to warn her off them. 

Maria patted Liz on the shoulder and shook her head

"This gets harder every time." Maria stated 

"It does?" Liz said getting more confused by the second. What did she mean it gets harder every time, was she going to hit her harder then she hit the last girl that tried to get close which ever twin she was dating. Liz started to panic inside and started looking around the crashdown for a place to escape.

"Yep I really wish I didn't have to do this. I mean Liz you seem like a nice girl and everything…"

"If you don't want to do this then don't. Please don't hit me!" Liz begged 

"Hit you? I am not going to hit you!"  Maria said in disbelief. What in hell's name gave this girl the idea that she was going to hit her? If she was going to hit Liz she would have done it already, she wasn't a talk first then react sort of a girl she was more of a react first then talk sort of girl. Of course it meant she got into trouble a lot and quickly but that wasn't the point.

"You're not!" Liz said sighing in relief. She was safe. Liz's heart rate started to go back to normal.

"No" Maria assured Liz

"Okay then why…"

"I was just getting to that." Maria said cutting Liz off

"Okay."

"You know Liz you really don't want to get involved with guys like those two. I mean I know they may seem like the most charming guys in the whole world but let me tell you something. They are cold-hearted jerks."

Liz looked back toward the booth where the guys sat whispering about something

"They are?" Liz asked doubtful

"Yeah I am really sorry to tell you I just thought it was best said before you got into to deep!" Maria said 

"Maybe they just haven't meant the right girl yet!" Liz stated knowing that she could be that girl for one of them.

Maria looked at the waitress in disbelief.

"Look I really didn't want to bring this up but you see the one with the one the left," Maria said pointing to Zan and Liz nodded "Well he's gay and in a fully committed relationship and the one to the right!" Maria said pointing to Max "Its hard to explain but let's just say you can never be sure what you might catch if you get to close him!" Maria said

"Really?" Liz asked not quite believing it

"Yep!" Maria lied nodding her head

"How do you know all this? How do you know them?" Liz asked

"Well they told me and I know them because I have to not because I want!" Maria said 

"Oh right!" Liz said still feeling clueless 

"Just know you're not alone"

"I am not!"

"I am sorry to say this but many girls have fallen under their spells"

"So I am not alone?" 

"No you're not alone. I know what you are thinking; I know how you're feeling. Believe me you're not alone" Maria said and tried to keep the grin off her face

"Thanks so much Maria. I would of hated to become like those other girls!" Liz said smiling at her

Maria felt a pang of guilt but smiled back

"No worries!" Maria said 

"Liz are you going to get to work or what?" a voice shouted and Liz quickly waved good-bye to Maria before rushing back to work.

Maria watched her go before she started to walk back to where her brothers were sat. She stopped suddenly when she heard a clapping and turned to look where it was coming from.

"Very impressive." The guy said to Maria

"Excuse me?" Maria asked looking at the geekish guy that had been clapping. Maria walked closer to where he was sitting 

"Getting some of the words from 'You're not alone' by Home grown into your little speech. I was surprise you even knew who they were,"

"And why's that?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow 

"No offence or anything you just look more of a NSYNC type of girl"

"Every little thing I do. Never seems enough for you. You don't wanna lose it again But I'm not like them Baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody Guess what, It's gonna be me!" Maria sang the words

"Not just a pretty face then!"

"Nope!" Maria said with a grin

"Alex Whitman" Alex said returning the grin

"Maria Deluca!" Maria shook Alex hand and could tell she was going to like him a lot. 


	3. part 3

Part 3 

"So Maria, what brings you to Roswell?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow

"You know just visiting family!" Maria lied. There was no way she was going to tell Alex that she was sent to Roswell because her parents couldn't control her.

"Family huh? So that would make you some sort of relative to Amy Deluca!" Alex said

"What gave me away?" Maria asked rolling her eyes 

"To tell the truth I already knew who you were. My brother's best friend is Kyle" Alex said and Maria looked him expectedly "You know Kyle Valenti, the sheriff's son…"

"Oh the guy that was making out with my aunt!" Maria said screwing up her nose in distaste at the thought of her aunt making out with anyone

"And there's a lot of gross that comes with that image!" Alex said

"At least you didn't get to catch the whole show!" Maria said sure that she was going to have nightmares tonight and maybe for the rest of her life.

"And believe me I will be thanking the lord for that! So how long are you going to ' just visiting' dear old Roswell?" Alex asked

"Not sure just going have to see what happens!" Maria said meaning that it depended on how long Zan and okay her as well could be, now what was the word? Good! That's it. It depended on how long her and Zan could be good. Although it also included Max cause whatever he said, he wasn't that good, no sometimes the things he got up to even made Maria look good. Just because he was all quiet and shy people over looked him and didn't believe that he could ever do anything so wrong or bad. Yeah well Maria knew the truth. Yes she did. She knew exactly what her brothers could be like. 

Talking or well thinking about Zan and Max, Alex coughed nervously "Um Maria, they your brothers right?" He gestured with his head towards the booth where Zan and Max were

"Them? Yeah sadly they are related to me but I am still under the impressing that I was adopted." Maria said looking over to her brothers who were glaring at her, she gave them a little wave knowing that they must be dying over there because they wanted to grill her on what she said to Liz

"Do they always look so mad?" Alex asked wondering if it was a good idea to talk to Maria.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry its not because of you, it cause of me and how I just told Liz some home truths about them."

"Yeah I caught all of the conversation!" Alex said smiling

"Really? Good, spread the word!" Maria said grinning

Alex looked back over towards the booth and shook his head "I think I let you do all the good news spreading!"

"Oh well. If you change your mind" Maria said with a shrug

"I don't think that I be changing my mind any time soon but you know…"

"Hey Alex, stop your gossiping and get a move on. I want a lift home!" 

Maria looked up and felt her mouth drop open, standing before her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He was just drool worthy and Maria was sure she was drooling. He was tall made even taller by his spiky hair that was wild and unkempt. Maria's eyes travelled down the rest of his body, ok the boy could do with letting some color enter his wardrobe but other then that it was hello salty goodness.

"Michael, I am kinda in the middle of something here so get your fat ass out of here and walk it home!" Alex said rolling his eyes 

Maria's eyes widened, she hadn't had the chance to check out this guy's ass but she was sure that it wasn't fat. There was nothing fat about this Michael dude and if there was Maria sure wanted to get a chance to help him work up a sweat and get rid of it. Oh yeah, she would pay good money to see this guy naked.

"Hey I am Maria!" Maria said to him flashing him her best 100-watt smile. 

"That's nice!" Michael Guerin said sarcastically to the brunette girl before he looked at his brother "Alex, I am still waiting!"

"And you can keep waiting until I am done. Excuse my brother, he doesn't understand how to use his manners, I swear our father tried to teach them to him! That and he is very hostile to new people, you know when people have family dogs that are very hostile to everyone they have never met before and have a tendence to bit well I wasn't allow a dog because Michael is enough" Alex said causing Maria to laugh. He was talking rubbish but he made him smile to see Maria laugh. That and he wanted to make sure that Michael didn't try and make Maria another one of his notches on his bedpost.  

Michael glared at his brother, not impressed with being used as the butt of Alex's jokes especially Alex's **bad **jokes

"Maria allow me to introduce you to my brother Michael Guerin, Michael this is…"

"Maria, she already said. Now that we done with that can we go!"

"I thought you said your last name was Whitman!" Maria said frowning, sure that she had heard him say his name was Alex Whitman and not Alex Guerin.

"It is. Long story maybe we could get together and I could tell you it over coffee" Alex said 

"You know Alex I would prefer if you didn't go sharing our family history over coffee…"

"Coffee would be great." Maria smiled 

Michael glared at the pair, getting the feeling that he was being ignored. If his brother didn't get into action and move Michael was going to make him move his scrawny little body and then he was going to…

"Michael, I asked you where Kyle was!" Alex said when he finally pulled Michael out of his thoughts although he doubt he was actually thinking, no that would involve using brain cells which Michael lacked.

"What am I? His keeper?" Michael snapped. All he wanted to do was go home, lock himself in his room and annoy the neighbours by playing his heavy metal music. Was that too much to ask?

"No I was just wondering since you were meant to be hanging with him early and I want to introduce him to his future step cousin!" Alex said

"Step cousin? What the hell are you talking about?" Michael asked 

"Maria here is Amy Deluca's niece," Alex stated causing Michael to actually look at her.

Michael couldn't help wondering how he missed the fact that Maria was a stunner but then again there was the fact that he wanted to go home and his annoying brother normally only spoke to geeky girls that made Michael's stomach turn over with sickness. But oh yeah Maria DeLuca was a stunner no doubt about it. 

Maria looked over to her brothers, who both looked like they were about to pounce any second. From the looks of things Liz was forgotten for now and now they were getting ready to warn off all guys in a five-mile radius.

"Hey, Alex, it was great meeting you. We should really do coffee some day. Michael," _goodbye salty goodness _"it was nice meeting you." Maria said flashing him a smile before going back to her table

"Yeah bye Maria!" Alex said waving he looked at his brother "You know you have the worst timing ever right!"

"You know I don't care right?" Michael said following his brother out. There was something not quite right about Maria or by the looks of things the guys with her who Michael assumed were her brothers. Nope something was no right and Michael was going to find out what was going on. Because Alex was right when he said he didn't like new people. Look like him and Alex were going to have to do some breaking and entering.

"What did you say to Liz? Who were the guys?"

"What did Liz say to you? Were the guys hitting on you? Were they trying to sell you drugs?"

And so the questions began. 

Maria sat back into her sit and waited for her brothers to notice that she wasn't answering their questions because they wouldn't shut up.

"Answer the questions Maria!" Zan ordered

"I would if you would both shut up and give me a chance to get a word in!" Maria said

"We're listening!" Max stated

"Those two guys well, the one who was sat with me was called Alex and the one stood up was his brother Michael. And Michael is a friend of Kyle who is the sheriff's son and the sheriff was the one who was making…"

"Say no more!" Zan said before she could finish 

"Anyway we were just talking, they weren't trying to sell me anything!" Maria said 'although if Michael happened to be selling his body she would be first in queue' she thought to herself

"And Liz?" Max asked

Maria looked down at the table with guilt, biting her lip.

"Maria!"

"Ok, Ok, look this is going to sound really stupid but I told…"

"Maria!"

"Ok I told her that she better now hurt you two because you are my brothers and I love you both too much to see you torn about my some girl!" Maria lied and for a second she was worried that they wouldn't believe her

"Aw, baby sis it's not stupid. It's completely understandable. Of course you love us. I mean look at us! Who wouldn't love us?" Zan said playfully hugging Maria making her feel really bad.

"So what else did she say?" Max asked

"Not a lot really!" Maria said

"Well me and Max were talking…"

"Mainly Zan"

"And we thought the perfect way to find out about Liz would be to look at her school files, you know how they always have all that pointless crap on there. I am sure there got to be something we could use!" Zan said

"Yeah but aren't they kept in a locked office or something!" Maria said "And anyway you going to have to wait ages because school doesn't start up again for a while!" 

"Who said anything about waiting? I say we do this tonight!" Zan said causing Maria's eyes to light as she listened to Zan's plan. 

"And here we go again!" Max muttered before tuning into what Zan was saying.

Tonight was going to be a long night!  


	4. part 4

Part 4 

"Remember the plan guys!" Zan whispered to Maria and Max, as they grew closer to the school "We get in and out. Max stand guard near the front of the building. Maria, you're with me. We will go straight to the office. Do you remember to bring the plan?" 

"Yep. Got it right here!" Maria said waving the piece of paper in front of Zan's face. The wonders of modern day Internet. It was amazing the type of stuff you could download and the drop of a hat. It was lucky that Max was quite the little computer wiz otherwise Zan and Maria would never be able to do have the stuff they did, not without his help and knowledge. 

"So when you get in there, go straight to the down the hall to the main office, I am guessing there's going to be a minor lock on the door so it should be simply for one of you to break into. Now go straight to the files, we looking for Elizabeth Parker, middle name unknown so just pray that there's only one! Once you get the file…"

"Max, we've been through this already. Once we get the file, find the photocopier, copy file, replace file, relock door and get out of there. We know we got this covered ok?" Maria said

"Look Maria, this is to stop_ you_ making some…" Max started

"Mistakes that _you_ know _you will_, we know the plan we just making sure that…" Zan continued

"_You_ don't screw this up!" Max finished

"Fine whatever. Are you ready to do this?" Maria asked pulling her brown curls back into a ponytail. She looked more pale then normal dressed all in black. The twins were also dressed all in black, helping them blend into the shadows.

The three of them moved quickly towards the front of the school, Zan moving in front closely followed by Maria and then Max. The boys providing a small amount of protection for their younger sister.

Zan stopped, looking around for the nearest window, which would be used as their door to the school.

Max and Maria stood back watching their brother at work.

"You know, you would think that they would buy stronger locks for their windows!" Maria whispered to Max as the lock on the window popped open

"Would you really want this to be any hard?" Max asked

"You know I am always one for a challenge!" Maria whispered back

Zan climbed up and through the window with ease, making it look so simple that Maria glared at him, if she was only just a little taller then she wouldn't need Max to give her a boost up.

"Damn have you put on weight?" Max asked as he lifted Maria up towards the window

"I think someone needs to lay off the pies!" Zan stated as he pulled Maria through the window. 

When Maria stood up she hit Zan on the side of his head. Pies! She didn't even like pies! And if anyone needed to lay off the pies it was the fat ass twins!

"Can we just get this over with?" Max asked pulling himself into the building.

"Come Maria, let's go and check this office out!" Zan said leading the way to down the darkened corridor   

"So, this is the dump that might become your day time prison!" Maria muttered to Zan

"Yeah, well its got nothing on our school!" Zan said

"Yeah well Roswell got nothing on LA full stop," Maria said and then on an after thought added silently 'apart from the salty goodness'

"Well if we get caught tonight, LA will be nothing be a distant dream but you know while we are in Roswell we might as well make the most of it. Right now I am picturing me and Liz and we are…"

"I really don't need to know what you're doing so keep those sick little thoughts in your head and anyway she might pick Max instead of you!" Maria pointed out

"Don't be stupid. Max may look like me but he ain't me and all the ladies want me cause I am dark baby, of yeah I am dangerous…"

"Oh yeah you are such a dork!" Maria said "Dark? Dangerous? I think not"

"Strange!" Zan said stopping at the door to the office 

"What?" Maria asked trying to look pass him

"Its already open!" Zan said pushing the door opening 

"Maybe we should go back!" Maria said, the hairs on the back of neck standing up

"No, we need that file." Zan said walking into the room

"Oh my god. What is that smell? Do these people bath in aftershave or something!" Maria said holding her nose.

"Maria, shut up and look for the file!"

"Since when did you become King? You can't order me around!" Maria stated folding her arms and sitting on the desk intent on doing nothing. Zan wanted that file so much he could look for it himself.

Zan searched through the files, when he heard Maria sneeze 

"Bless you!" they said together absentmindedly and then looked at each other in shock

Maria turned slowly round, looking behind the desk Zan coming up close behind her, ready to protect Maria so that she could make her escape.

"Alex? Salty goodness? And I think I discovered where the smell is coming from!" Maria said wrinkling her nose as she looked at the three boys that had been hiding behind the desk.    

"Maria. Hey fancy seeing you here!" Alex said standing up smiling sheepishly at Maria and her anger looking brother.

"Yeah fancy that. So is this a private party or can anyone join?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked glaring at the girl. They had been searching through the files for just under an hour and had found nothing about the three newcomers.

"You know I could ask the same thing!" Zan stated standing to his full height, ready to action. He was tempted to call Max in but Max was needed as the look out. Maybe he should send Maria in Max's place and then him and Max could sort out these guys.

"Well we were just…" Alex started but Michael cut him off

"Why don't you have any files? What are you doing in Roswell? What…"

"Michael, have you ever heard of tact?" Alex muttered

"You were looking for our files? Well I flattered!" Maria said with a grin. Salty goodness was looking for her file that must be a good sign!

"And why would you be looking for our files?" Zan asked

"Michael here, tends to get paranoid about new people in Roswell, I am Kyle by the way!" Kyle said 

"We searched the whole place there are no files for a Max Deluca, a Zan Deluca or a Maria Deluca!" Michael said

"Well duh there wouldn't be." Maria stated before moving to one of the cabinets and looking through it until she found what she was looking for. She dropped three files on the desk; Alex picked up one and flicked through it.

"Alexander Riley Deluca Evans, transfer from LA etc, etc. It's all here! How come you only said that your name was Deluca?" Alex asked Maria who shrugged 

"Deluca Evans? Hold on sec, your dad's a lawyer right and you three cause a hell of a lot of trouble around LA and…"

"Kyle, what the hell are you talking about?"  Michael asked his best friend

"I just read it in the newspaper and…"

"We were in the papers? Was there a picture?" Maria asked excitedly 

"Yes and no!" Kyle answered

"Dad and mom must have been having a fit when they read it. No wonder they sent us to Roswell this time!" Zan groaned. He started looking through the files again looking for Liz's and smiled when he found it. Parker, Elizabeth Anne  

"Anne? Dude that sucks!" Maria said reading over Zan's shoulder

"I'll be right back! You going to be ok in here?" Zan asked Maria, she nodded and as he left he gave the three guys a warning look.

Maria sat back on the desk and started to look through her own file smiling slightly as she read it.

"So Maria…" Alex started sitting on the desk beside her

"So Alex…" Maria said looking up briefly 

"I am sorry about this. You know coming here to look in your private files. I would like to take this chance to blame everything on Michael." Alex said looking down at his hands

"Hey, no worries. You can just buy me a coffee to make it up to me!" Maria said grinning. Oh yeah because she was going to get everything there was on Michael out of Alex.

"How about tomorrow? I could even give you the grand tour of Roswell!" Alex said eagerly 

"Tomorrow? Sure, you can pick me up from my aunt's!" Maria said smiling. Alex was so cute and eager like a new puppy always trying to please.

"Great!" Alex said grinning at his brother and Kyle

Zan entered the room again, replacing the file before looking at Kyle and Michael, his brown eyes narrowed making Kyle feel uncomfortable, what had Alex said about this guy earlier? 

"So your gay!" Kyle said trying to get a conversation started

Zan choked; did he just say that he was gay? 

"Gay? I am not gay! What the hell gave you that idea?" Zan said glaring at Kyle

"Well Alex told us. He heard Maria telling Liz and…" Kyle stopped speaking.

"You told her I was gay! Maria, you told her I as in _me_ that _I_ was_ gay_!" Zan said angrily, his eyes flashing. Maria smiled sheepishly 

"Well you did…"

 Before Maria could finish her sentence Max rushed in the room

"We got trouble!"  


	5. part 5

**Author's note:** eek its been forever since I've updated but here is a newish part that I wrote ages ago but forgot to post. feedback would be nice, my poor ego has taken a beaten so try and be nice

-hugs-

Ruby

* * *

> **Part 5**  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea! My dad's going to kill me when he finds me here!" Kyle hissed to Michael as him, Michael and Alex followed the Deluca Evans Siblings.  
  
"Shut up!" Max ordered looking behind him and then added on an after thought "Who the hell are you guys?"  
  
"That's Alex and Michael from the Crashdown, remember they were there when we were and that's Kyle!" Maria said moving quickly and as quietly as possible  
  
"And here comes the why!" Max said frowning.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Maria asked  
  
"Yeah and that's not the only thing we will be talking about later either!" Zan stated still pissed at his sister  
  
Maria winced slightly; maybe if she prayed and promised never to do anything like this again then God would make Zan forget that she ever said anything to Liz  
  
Yeah maybe little pixies will come to her and give her a pot of gold. Hold on pixies didn't have gold, pixies had pixie dust but which one would she want more, pixie dust or a pot of gold. Now that's a hard one. Decisions, decisions, decisions! If she had a pot of gold then she could buy stuff but then again it depends on the size of the pot and...  
  
"Maria, snap out of it!" Zan demanded. Did his sister miss the fact that they were trying to get out of the school without being caught? Did she want them to get caught? Because a time like this was no time to start daydreaming about god knows what. No doubt she was being disgusting and fantasying about one of the three guys behind him or maybe even all three. Who knew what went on in that head of hers? For example the whole gay thing now that was so unbelievable, if it had been about Max then maybe it would have been a hell of a lot more believable. Hey it might have been funny to watch Max's reaction and it would of made it easier to score with Liz.  
  
"Huh? What? Ok I am cool!" Maria mumbled blushing a faint shade of red.  
  
The group made it to the classroom where Max and co had broken in without being caught; they could hear the sheriff and his men going closer with every passing second and knew that they only had a short time left before they would be busted. It would be a recorded being caught the first night.  
  
"Max, you go first!" Zan ordered. It was more important to get his family out first.  
  
Maria stood back watching as Michael ordered Alex and Kyle about getting them to climb out of the window following Max and Zan.  
  
"Hey, if you get caught then I am getting caught!" Alex said  
  
"Don't be stupid Alex!" Michael said pushing him towards the window.  
  
"Can you guys hurry up?" Zan and Max hissed together ready and waiting to catch Maria when she climbed out of the window.  
  
Maria swung her leg over the window ready to get down when she heard the sheriff moving down the hall quickly. There wasn't going to be time to get Michael out and it wasn't right to leave him there alone to take the blame. She shifted her weight back into the room much to her brothers' dismay.  
  
"Maria, what the hell are you doing?" they asked together  
  
"Just go, I got this covered!" Maria whispered back before turning to the shocked Michael  
  
"You should have gone!" he stated. Her staying was more trouble then it was worth.  
  
"Look, I am just making sure that my brothers get away safe so just play along ok?" Maria said moving closer to him.  
  
"With what?" Michael asked  
  
"This!" Maria said before kissing him firmly on the lips.  
  
Michael instantly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, thoughts about why she was kissing him or what her brothers were going to do when they found out didn't enter his mind, all he could focus on for the time being was Maria.  
  
Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Half of her mind focused on the salty goodness that was Michael, the other half focused on presenting the perfect alibi for the sheriff. Maria sighed into the kiss as Michael sucked gently on her bottom lip, screw perfect alibi hell she wanted to screw salty goodness right this second. Her hands unwrapped from his neck and travelled along his arms, before moving down his chest, Maria was near to fainting as she got a feel of the pure muscle that was Michael Guerin.  
  
The door to the classroom opened, slamming against the wall with a bang causing the teenagers to pull apart.  
  
Michael looked sheepishly at the sheriff "Hey Jim!"  
  
"Michael, what a surprise." Sheriff Valenti sighed. Of course it would have to be his son's best friend that was doing all the braking and entering and no doubt Kyle and Alex were around somewhere hiding. Of course he knew it was pointless in calling them on it. They would all swear blind that Michael was the only who did it. The sheriff's eyes narrowed as he looked at the brown haired girl stood beside Michael. "And Maria, nice to see you again!"  
  
Maria grinned, "I would say the same but you know..."  
  
"So I guess you're be wanting to call my parents when we get down to the station" Michael stated knowing the routine by now  
  
"And my aunt!" Maria added causing the sheriff to groan. He really didn't want to tell Amy about how he caught her niece making out with Michael Guerin while they had broken into the school. There was a doghouse and it had his name stamped all over it. He didn't really believe that line 'I was just doing my job' was going to work with a woman like Amy Deluca.  
  
"Come let's get moving!" the sheriff sighed again. Amy was going to kill him.  
  
Behind him, Maria practiced her speech she was going to give Amy followed by planning out what she was going to say to Max and Zan. They were going to kill her!


End file.
